criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Harvest Close Festival
The was a holiday celebrated in the Dwendalian Empire and in Tal'Dorei on the 3rd of Fessuran . 'Significance' 'Zadash' In the weeks and days leading up to the Harvest Close, strands of linen all of the colors of autumn affixed between street arches and lantern poles. 'Pre-Harvest Close Gala' A week ahead of the Harvest Close festival, the Silken Tarrace held a Pre-Harvest Close Gala in Zadash. The Gala was a smaller and more formal occasion where the wealthy folk of the Tri-Spire could mingle and be merry. The Tri-Spire was decorated to reflect the autumn and coming festivities. Bunches of flowers were affixed to the tops of lampposts, and additional streamers of bright reds, browns, and yellow-golds were placed around a central courtyard to replace the usual white silk banners. 'Pentamarket' Transformed for the festival, the Pentamarket was filled with large silk banners and streamer that flapped gently in the wind. In the colors of autumn, these banners seemed to dance to the music of the many small bands of bards, poets, and musicians that filled nearly every street intersection with the sound of drums, ocarinas, flutes, and cheer. Among the many games of skill and chance that had been set up, conversation, laughter, and the chuckles of children was readily heard. Wafting through on the autumn air, the smells of spices and incense washed over the festivities as various baked goods, cooked meat pies, and roasted vegetables were sold out of the food carts and ovens that lined the corners of the streets. 'Soldier's Spirit' On a large, central platform in the middle of the Pentamarket, a number of members of the Righteous Brand were gathered around a central table as Recruiter Leopold Wanstiker enticed those in attendance to a life of service in the military. |align=center |width= |hidequotes=true |format-area= |format-box=border-radius:0; |format-qmarks= |format-quote= |format-source= |edit=hide }} 'Eagle Shot' In an alcove in a small park, there were Opal and Trunce of the Crownsguard manning a game called Eagle Shot. At the back of this alcove of trees, there were three archery targets that were placed slightly off from each other at different distances. There was a rack with different bows and a whole cache of arrows that were set to the side for use in this target archery game. |source=A crownsguard relates the rules to the Mighty Nein. |align=center |width= |hidequotes=true |format-area= |format-box=border-radius:0; |format-qmarks= |format-quote= |format-source= |edit=hide }} 'Candied Fruit Stand' This stand was occupied by an older woman with a big smile and rosy cheeks. She sold sweet fruit that had been coated in sugar. She sold candied apples that had a sticky syrup exterior and caramel apples for 2cp each. 'King's Vault' Mila was running a shell game called King's Vault. |align=center |width= |hidequotes=true |format-area= |format-box=border-radius:0; |format-qmarks= |format-quote= |format-source= |edit=hide }} 'Titan's Grasp' Four soldiers, Renaldo, Shek, Finn, and Simona, of the Righteous Brand stand on an elevated platform manning a game called Titan's Grasp. Sitting atop the platform was a large, cubed stone, two feet by two feet. Wedged beneath its center was a cylindrical metal bar that acted as a fulcrum. |align=center |width= |hidequotes=true |format-area= |format-box=border-radius:0; |format-qmarks= |format-quote= |format-source= |edit=hide }} 'Mead Stand' This stand was near the outskirts of one of the large arena structures which had seen no use for a while. The vendor was an older man, with a curled and unkempt chin-beard that looked like part of it wasn’t growing on the right side. For a silver piece, he sold 3 kinds of mead in dark jugs: * A tasty, though not so strong mead. * A strong thick mead that had an acrid smell and an initial sour vinegary taste but with a sweet aftertaste. This mead was dubbed Barbarian Pee by Beau. * A mid-tier mead that had aspects of the other two. 'Tapestry Cart' This long and thin cart had many tapestries hung over the side on display. It was managed by three individuals. One was a half-elf man in his mid-30s with a bit of chin scruff and very short hair, who made some of the tapestries himself. Some of the tapestries for sale included: * A celebratory tapestries in the colors of autumn. * A small pressed imperial crests that could act as good luck charms when hung over doorways or just as general interior decor. * An interpretative tapestry with an embroidered symbol of the Platinum Dragon. Made over a span of two months it consisted of several different silver dragon heads woven into a pattern among a sky-blue field. Almost seven feet end to end, this tapestry cost 10gp and was purchased by Mollymauk. * Smaller, almost doily-sized renditions of the embroidered tapestry of the Platinum Dragon. 'Trebuchet' Two Crownsguards, Wesset and CipesC2 - Session 17 notes The Harvest's Close Festival, were operating a game called Trebuchet. There was a line set up, from which a ten feet long small, thin carpet led to an open foot and a half wide wicker basket. |align=center |width= |hidequotes=true |format-area= |format-box=border-radius:0; |format-qmarks= |format-quote= |format-source= |edit=hide }} 'Victory Pit' :→ Main article: Victory Pit. 'References' Category:Calendar Category:Holidays